Minerva McGonagall: From the Eye of the Cat
by Gandalbus153
Summary: Imagine what would happen if Minerva McGonagall poured her life's memories into a Penesieve. Enjoy!
1. NEWTs

**Disclaimer: This is claim of the dis, guarding of the re of the Potter of the Harry. If you understood this, you get imaginary virtual pickles! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva McGonagall: From the Eye of the Cat<strong>

**Chapter One: N.E.W.T.s**

The last days of term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were always very special. They were filled with joy, laughter, and good spirit for most students. It was very good to relax on these days, because all of the end-of-the-year exams were finished, including O.W.L.s. For most seventh year students, they were finishing their final N.E.W.T. exams. However, this story is not about _most_ students, but one individual student, by the name of Minerva McGonagall. _Her_ story begins like this:

**June 24th, 1942**

Sunlight was pouring into the girls' dormitory when Minerva McGonagall woke up. She saw that the dormitory was empty, so she went downstairs to the main common room. There, she found her friend Alastor Moody, who was Head Boy, talking to John Dawlish and Caesar Proudfoot. She said a friendly, "Hi,", took her schedule, and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She opened the large oak doors to find that the hall was very crowded. She found a seat next to Penda Patil, Castella Finnigan, and Augusta Longbottom, who were the three girls that she shared a dormitory with.

"So what do we have first, Minnie?" asked Penda.

"Let's see," said Minerva, glancing at her schedule. "Looks like we have double Herbology, and then we have Charms."

"Oh shoot! I hope Professor Beery doesn't fail me; his last test was really hard! I couldn't remember how to properly trim Devil's Snare off of Mandrake roots."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you did just fine," Minerva reassured her. Professor Herbert Beery was their Herbology professor and was also Head of Ravenclaw House. "Besides, I saw his expression when he looked over your written test, so you couldn't have gotten a grade below an 'Acceptable'."

After they had finished their breakfast, they went down to Herbology, which they had with the Hufflepuffs. Professor Beery was handing back their final N.E.W.T. exam for Herbology. He was an old, plump man, and his robes were constantly covered in dirt.

"Now many of you were very scared before taking this exam," he said once he handed back all of the exams. "But some of you, I'm afraid, studied _too_ hard," he said, eyeing Castella, who had received an "Exceeds Expectations". She had almost covered the entire piece of parchment with ink because she wrote so much. She got only half credit for the questions that wanted a brief answer. Minerva also managed to scrape an "Exceeds Expectations".

The only person in the entire class who had received an "Outstanding" was Pomona Sprout, and everyone knew that she was always at the top of the class, and that Herbology just came naturally to her.

They spent the rest of the lesson going over the exam answers and talking about the most dangerous plants in the world. When the period was over, Minerva went to Charms, with Professor Flitwick.

"Now there was a very wide variety of grades," Professor Flitwick said in a squeaky voice once the exams were passed back. "I could clearly see who studied and who didn't."

Minerva, who had received her first "Outstanding", glanced over to Augusta, who was frowning deeply at her exam, and saw that she had received a "Dreadful", with only half of the questions filled in. Minerva would have felt sorry for her, but she was not good friends with Augusta. A couple places over, Alastor Moody was holding up his exam for Minerva to see that he too had received an "Outstanding".

Minerva did not find this surprising, as they both wanted to be Aurors when they graduated. In order to become an Auror, one of the requirements was to have top grades in Charms, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Transfiguration.

Once the bell rung, Minerva started on her way back to the Great Hall, when she saw Tom Riddle. His gang of "close friends" always followed him. Minerva thought that they looked more like servants, with Saturo Lestrange carrying his schoolbag, Theodore Nott tipping him off about what the next Potions lesson will be about, and Abraxas Malfoy, a prefect, confiscating candy from a first year and giving it to Riddle.

She had to admit that she did have a crush on him earlier this year, because she admired his leadership and his perfect grades. Also, she thought he was very handsome. She did not care that he was a year younger than her. But all those feelings were thrown out the window and erased permanently when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Minerva _knew_ that Riddle had been the one who opened the Chamber, made the school almost shut down, murdered Myrtle, a seventh year Ravenclaw, and worst of all, blamed the murder on Rubeus Hagrid, and innocent third year Gryffindor. The only reason she couldn't bring Tom to justice was that she did not have the proper evidence, and the evidence against Hagrid was too strong. The only reason, she thought, that Riddle blamed Hagrid was because he was a half-giant and didn't "fit in".

Minerva carried these negative thoughts all the way through lunch and into Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Galatea Merrythought, Head of Hufflepuff House, taught D.A.D.A.. She was a very old witch, who had been a teacher at Hogwarts for over fifty years. Professor Merrythought's lessons were always fun and practical, and it was also Minerva's second favorite subject. Not to mention that Professor Merrythought was always in a positive mood.

"You all did wonderfully on your final exams!" she said in a cheerful voice. "Well the truth is that some of you did better than others, but no one received a grade lower than a 'Poor'!"

Once the exams were passed back Minerva happily found out that she had received an "Outstanding", and showed Savage Hadrian, a fellow Gryffindor who was sitting next to her, who received the same grade. She could tell that Quirinus Quirrell, a seventh year Ravenclaw, also got an "Outstanding", because he nearly leapt out of his seat. D.A.D.A. was probably the only subject he was good at.

After the lesson, she went down to the dungeons for Potions, which they had with the Slytherins. Professor Horace Slughorn, who was Head of Slytherin House, taught Potions. He always took favorites, and gave extra House points and encouragement to those who were "gifted" in potion making. Tom Riddle was one of these people.

"Many of you did excellently on this exam!" he said, booming, looking at Saturo Lestrange. "Others did a acceptable job," he said in a considerably lower voice that almost trailed off. "You exams are here," he said and waved his wand so the exam papers soared to their designated student. "Now, you will use the time left in the lesson to brew a potion of your choice based on memory. I will come around to every student and make comments on his or her potion ."

After Minerva glanced at her exam (she also got an "Outstanding"), she chose to brew the Draught of Living Death, and she was very precise on which ingredients she used and how and when she added them. Finally, Professor Slughorn came over to Minerva, looking cheerful. After a few seconds examining her potion he said, "Minerva, this is an excellently brewed potion! I can see that it is also very powerful because I feel a little bit drowsy just by smelling it! Very good indeed! Now, as for your exam, you have received an 'Outstanding', which I think is a very good grade. Tonight, after dinner, I am hosting one final 'Slug Club' dessert party, and I was wondering if you would like to join us? From your House, Mr. Dawlish, Mr. Proudfoot, and Mr. Moody are coming."

"Yes Professor, I'll be there," Minerva replied. She was happy that she would make it into Slughorn's "book of fame", and when the bell rung she was off to the last subject she had to pass in order to become an Auror: Transfiguration.

Transfiguration was easily Minerva's best subject; she did not know why, but it came so naturally to her. She was positive that Professor Dumbedore was her favorite teacher, and she was also positive that she was one of Professor Dumbledore's favorite students.

Professor Dumbledore taught Transfiguration, and was also the Head of Gryffindor House. He was tall, thin, and had a long grey beard that went down to his chest. Not to mention that he was a pure genius, and was nominated to be Minister for Magic several times.

"Transfiguration is one of the most difficult and complicated magic you have learned in Hogwarts," he said in a deep voice to the entire class. "And it is therefore rewarding for me to tell you that every single student in this class has received a grade higher than a 'Troll'!" he said jokingly. Everyone laughed appreciatively. Professor Dumbledore also had an excellent sense of humor. "Just kidding! You all did just fine! Here are the exams." He waved his wand and the exams appeared in front of each student.

Once Minerva saw that she achieved an "Outstanding", she jumped up out of her seat and cried, "Yes!" A wave of emotion flooded her; she had been the only one in the class to achieve an "Outstanding"; she had achieved the necessary goals to become an Auror; the path ahead was clear, her dream was to come true. She could barely wait.

After class, Professor Dumbledore approached Minerva and said, "Minerva, I am very proud of you. Not only did you show academic excellence, but you also showed true concentration and power. This shows me that you will grow up to be an excellent witch. I understand you wish to become an Auror?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Then it will take a very large amount of focus and power in order for you to pass the tests which lay ahead. But Minerva, if you ever chose that you do not wish to be an Auror anymore, then I think that when you are old enough, you will make a very fine Transfiguration teacher."

"Thank you sir," Minerva said, and she meant it. As Minerva was walking towards the door, she noticed that Professor Dumbledore was reading an article about Gellert Grindelwald, with a very worried expression on his face. She turned and went towards the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this, it's my very first story. More to come, regarding Tom Riddle and the Ministry of Magic. I'm probably going to write about 30 chapters. :P<p> 


	2. Horcruxes

**DiscLAMER: This is getting really lame writing these disclaimers.**

**Chapter****2:****Horcruxes**

**June****24th,****1942 **_**Later**_

After a very cheerful chat over dinner with Alastor, John Dawlish, and Caesar Proudfoot, the three followed Formosa Chang, a seventh year Ravenclaw, down to the dungeons for their "Slug Club" dessert party. Once there, she saw Tom Riddle and his usual gang of Slytherins. A seventh year Slytherin by the name of Viridus Parkinson was talking to Professor Slughorn, who was sitting at the front of the circular table. The four Gryffindors sat together, Minerva on the end, sitting next to Eldritch Diggory, a seventh year Hufflepuff.

"Ah, glad you all could make it!" Slughorn said cheerfully once everyone sat down. There were various types of candy, cakes, ice cream, and pies at the center of the table. "And now we can chat!"

Then Riddle stood up, reached into his robes, pulled out a rectangular tin box, and said, "Professor, I brought crystallized pineapple, because I know it's your favorite," he handed it to Slughorn, who took it and opened it eagerly.

"Thank you very much, Tom m'boy!" Slughorn said gratefully. "This is very considerate of you! Look everyone!" he said, getting everyone's attention. "Tom has brought me my favorite snack! Again! Do you see how considerate he is of his teachers! You should all learn from him! I am very happy that I have such a student in my House! Twenty points to Slytherin, Tom!" Half of Riddle's gang cheered, while the other half sniggered. "Well, back to socializing!" Slughon said, and everyone went back to their private conversations.

"Unbelievable!" Alastor whispered to Minerva and the other Gryffindors. He could not be heard by anyone else because everyone was talking. "That is true sucking to teachers. Just because he happened to know what Slughorn's favorite food was means that he gets extra House points! I mean everyone from Gryffindor knows he's evil!"

"I know!" Minerva replied in a whisper. "Most of the teachers are blinded by how good his grades are and how he acts in class! They all think that he is a model student!"

"I mean he's so suspicious," said John Dawlish. "I mean, what family does he have? Where does he live outside of school? And if he has no family, then where did he get that ring from?" Minerva stole a look at Riddle and for the first time noticed that he was wearing a gold ring with a small black stone on his right hand. "There's a rumor going around that he got it from his grandfather, except everyone knows he has no family. He couldn't have just found something like that, so I think he stole it."

"I couldn't agree more," said Minerva, and she meant it. Riddle was indeed a very suspicious person. "Also, there's talk that he's the Heir of Slytherin, which I think proves that he was the on who opened the Chamber earlier this year. I mean, did you notice the way he was sorted? The Sorting Hat didn't even touch his head when he screamed 'SLYTHERIN!' at the top of his lungs!"

They could not talk anymore about Riddle because just then, Slughorn had posed a question about politics, everyone was silent, and their cover for secret discussion was gone. They were talking for about half an hour when the discussion changed to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Riddle asked, "Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?"

"Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you," replied Slughorn, wagging a finger reprovingly at Riddle, but Minerva thought she saw Slughorn wink at the same time. "I must say, I'd like to know where you get your information, boy, more knowledgeable than half the staff, you are." And when he finished, most of the Slytherin group laughed, while Tom cast his usual fake smile that every teacher seemed to buy. "What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't and your careful flattery of the people who matter- thank you for the pineapple, by the way, your quite right, it is my favorite- I confidently expect you to rise to Minister of Magic within twenty years. Fifteen, if you keep sending me pineapple, I have _excellent_ contacts with the Ministry."

By now the Slytherins could barely hold their laughter. Riddle, Minerva thought, was just sucking up to Slughorn again. "I don't know that politics would suit me, sir," he said when the laughter had died away. "I don't have the right kind of background, for one thing."

"Nonsense," he replied. "Couldn't be plainer you come from a decent Wizarding stock, abilities like yours. No, you'll go far, Tom, I've never been wrong about a student yet." Just then, Slughorn's clock chimed eleven o'clock and Slughorn said, "Good gracious is it that time already? You'd better get going or we'll all be in trouble. Lestrange, I want your essay by tomorrow or it's detention. Same goes for you Avery."

Everyone filed out of the room, but on the way out, Minerva noticed that Riddle was staying behind. "See you guys back at the common room," she said to the three Gryffindors, and when the coast was clear, she cast "_Suprasensio"_on her ears to make her listening much greater, and stood by the door and hear Riddle say, "…came across the term while reading and I didn't fully understand it."

"No…well…you'd be hard pushed to find a book at Hogwarts that'll give you details on Horcruxes, Tom, that's Dark stuff, very Dark indeed," Slughorn said.

"But you obviously know about them, sir? I mean, a wizard like you- sorry, I mean if you can't tell me, obviously- I just knew if anyone could tell me, you could- so I just thought I'd ask," Minerva could tell by way Riddle talked that he wanted the information very much, and probably had been working on wheedling out the information for weeks.

"Well…well it can't hurt to give you an overview, of course. Just so you understand the term. A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of there soul."

"I don't quite understand how that works, though, sir." Minerva listened more carefully, for she did not understand the term herself. She could sense his excitement.

"Well, you split your soul, you see, and hide part of it in an object outside of your body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged. But, of course, existence in such a form… few would want it, Tom, very few. Death would be preferable."

"How do you split your soul?" asked Riddle, and Minerva could hear the eagerness in his voice.

"Well," said Slughorn uncomfortably, "you must understand that the soul is supposed to remain intact and whole. Splitting it is an act of violation, it is against nature."

"But how do you do it?"

"By an act of evil- the supreme act of evil. By committing a murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent upon creating a Horcrux will use this to his advantage: He would encase the torn portion-"

"Encase? But how-?"

"There is a spell do not ask me, I don't know! Do I look as though I have tried it- do I look like a killer?"

"No, sir, of course not," said Riddle quickly. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to offend…"

"Not at all, not at all, not offended," said Slughorn gruffly. "It's natural to feel some curiosity about these things… Wizards of a certain caliber have always been drawn to that aspect of magic…"

"Yes, sir. What I don't understand, though- just out of curiosity- I mean, would one Horcrux be much use? Can you only split your soul once? Wouldn't it be better, make you stronger, to have your soul in more pieces, I mean, for instance, isn't seven the most powerfully magical number, wouldn't seven-?"

"Merlin's beard, Tom!" yelped Slughorn. "Seven! Isn't it bad enough to think of killing one person? And in any case… bad enough to divide the soul… but rip it into seven pieces…" Minerva could tell that Slughorn was regretting entering into this conversation at all. "Of course," he muttered, "this is all hypothetical, what we're discussing, isn't it? All academic…"

"Yes, sir, of course," Riddle said quickly.

"But all the same, Tom… keep it quiet, what we've discussed. People wouldn't like to think we've been chatting about Horcruxes. It's a banned subject at Hogwarts, you know… Dumbledore's particularly fierce about it…"

"I won't say a word, sir," said Riddle. At this, Minerva ran to the end of the hallway and up the stairs so Riddle wouldn't see her when he came out of the office.

"So that's what he wanted with Slughorn," she thought. "To find out a way to make himself immortal. Everyone knew that his worst fear was death, because everyone saw his boggart. Now it made sense. He was going to make, not one Horcrux, but _seven_!" As Minerva made her way back to the Gryffindor common room, a horrifying thought struck her- In order to make seven Horcruxes, Riddle was going to have to commit seven_murders_.

But she couldn't tell, she would just get Professor Slughorn in trouble, and she knew that he was good, that he was innocent. Also, people wouldn't believe her, an "excellent student" such as Riddle talking about Dark things such as Horcruxes. It might also, she thought, make her one of the seven people Riddle had to murder in order to make his Horcruxes.

But there was always the option that Riddle had just came across the term while reading, like he said, and just wanted a proper understanding of it, and was never actually going to _make_ a Horcrux. Yes, this was it, she thought. Riddle was just a suspicious person who wanted to know about suspicious things. There was nothing actually _wicked_ about him.

How very wrong she was.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last chapter when Minerva is still at Hogwarts. Next stop: Ministry of Magic!<strong>


End file.
